


just a little love-sick

by iwaoidk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, IwaOi Week, M/M, Sickfic, i can't believe this, iwa-chan is sick and oikawa is a doting boyfriend, iwaoi week june, so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoidk/pseuds/iwaoidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured, fingertips running across his chest. Iwaizumi began to shift, humming out a response. Somewhere along the line, the hum got tangled into his throat, spinning around until it came out as a heavy cough. Oikawa winced at the sound, one of his hands drifting up to rest against Iwa's forehead.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, I think you're sick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little love-sick

Oikawa woke up next to a fire.

Not a literal one, but it was just as warm and restless. This one had tan skin, dark hair that stuck up even more than usual in some form of an endearing bedhead, and legs that somehow tangled with Oikawa's while they both slept. This one had broad arms and an even broader chest, lips that were a lot softer than they looked. This fire was Iwa-chan.

The alarm was spitting out radio music, volume up so high that it made even Oikawa's head hurt. He reached over, slapping sleepily at the top until he felt something like a button, and he hit it again, turning it off.

Iwa-chan was stirring beside him, and Oikawa could see the way his skin fell against the white of the sheets, the way his back muscles flexed and toyed with the sunlight falling across his skin. But even though he was hot in  _that_ sense, Oikawa could literally  _feel_ the heat radiating from his sides. Iwa-chan was always the type who was warm, but when he was this hot, it usually meant one thing.

He was sick.

Oikawa rolled over to collide with Iwaizumi, chest pressing into his back with a small hum, Oikawa's arms coming around to spoon him.

Yep. Flaming hot.

Oikawa could feel the warmth of Iwa's back pressed into his own stomach and chest, could feel the way his skin burned his fingertips. There were light beads of sweat along the sides of his head, and his forehead was knotted up. Even more than usual.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured, fingertips running across his chest. Iwaizumi began to shift, humming out a response. Somewhere along the line, the hum got tangled into his throat, spinning around until it came out as a heavy cough. Oikawa winced at the sound, one of his hands drifting up to rest against Iwa's forehead.

"Iwa-chan, I think you're sick."

Iwaizumi was awake now, sitting up to kick the covers off his warm body. Oikawa's arms fell from his sides, letting him move enough to air himself and rake a hand through his sweaty hair.

"No, I'm not."

Oikawa sat up too, level with Iwa-chan as he looked at him incredulously. An eyebrow lifted as he reached over, gripping his shoulder, "Iwa-chan. I was sleeping next to you and you were so hot that I had a dream I was being boiled. I woke up thinking that my pillow was a giant wonton."

Iwaizumi cast a glance over at him. "It's not my fault that-" His shoulders fell inwards, back shaking as a cough wracked through his chest, a rasp climbing up his throat as he tried to finish, "-that you're insane."

"Well, even an insane person could see that  _you're sick_. Lay back down. I'll go make you some tea." _  
_

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's chin in his hand, turning it towards the clock. "You'll be late for work."

Oikawa pushed the covers away, tilting his face down in Iwa's hand to kiss his palm. "That's okay. I can call in late."

Iwaizumi's lips parted, something like fondness tangling behind his eyes. He brought an elbow up to his mouth, lowering his head to cough into his arm. The corners of his eyes were tilted up, cheeks lifting slightly, and if Oikawa hadn't known better, he would have thought that he was fake coughing to cover a smile.

Oikawa lifted from the bed, stretching his arms over his head as he padded out of the room. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the cupboard for some tea.

"Which one is it for the throat? Herbal? I don't..." His voice trailed off as he spoke to himself, hand pushing jars and boxes to the side just as he felt arms slide around his waist.

"Just some green would be okay."

Iwa-chan's chin rested on his shoulder, an arm leaving his waist as his hand reached up to close around Oikawa's fingers. He guided their hands inside the cupboard, reaching for the green tea and bringing it out, fingers laced with Oikawa's.

"I knew where the green tea was," Oikawa complained, voice lilted with annoyance to block out the light pink dusted across his cheeks. Iwa-chan always tended to get touchy-feely when he was sick.

It was okay with him.

"I didn't think you knew much of anything, dumbass."

Oikawa tossed a packet of sugar over his shoulder in an attempt to hit Iwaizumi, hearing it hit the ground instead. "Mean!"

Oikawa started brewing the coffee for himself, and set some boiling water on the stove. He felt Iwaizumi's nose press into the back of his neck, felt gentle lips push a small kiss into his skin. Oikawa's head tipped back, form relaxing into Iwa-chan's hold.

"How did you even get sick?"

Iwa-chan was kissing a line along the base of Oikawa's neck now, breathing heavily between kisses, "It's probably your fault."

Oikawa turned around in his arms, facing him now as his arms slid around his neck. " _Mine_? You're so rude. I didn't do anything."

"Sure, but you're like... You're like some form of bacteria." Iwaizumi leaned forward, pressing Oikawa's back into the edge of the counter. "You're everywhere. Constantly multiplying. Infecting me." Iwaizumi tilted his head, thinking, "Or maybe you're more like a fungal infection."

"Fungal?"

"Fungal."

Oikawa huffed, turning his head to the side when Iwa-chan tried to kiss his cheek, "No. I don't let mean people kiss me." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, setting his hands on Oikawa's waist and slipping his fingertips under the tail of his shirt. "You don't?" Oikawa pulled up the corners of his lips, smirking slightly and ducking out of Iwa-chan's arms.

"Nope."

He went for the coffee cup, grabbing the now-full pot and pouring coffee into his mug. Iwaizumi snorted.

"Still have that mug?"

Oikawa scrunched up his nose, holding the mug to his chest as he tipped his chin into the air, "Of course I do!"

"I could make one that looks way better than that at this point."

"I doubt it.  _Your body_ ages. Your skills don't though."

"...And you said _I_   was the mean one."

Oikawa glanced at said mug, lips twitching into a fond smile. Iwa-chan had given it to him when they were eight, eight years old with warm skin and dirty fingernails and slapped into a summer pottery class. "For: my best friend Oikawa" was scrawled on the side in messy black paint, and there was a thumbprint of blue where Iwa-chan had probably forgotten to wash his hands. 

"But it  _is_ a little bit inaccurate," Oikawa hummed, turning the mug to read all around it. "We aren't best friends anymore."

Iwaizumi reached up to flick his forehead. "Yeah. I should've seen that one coming before I even painted that cup."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since we were kids, I felt..." Iwaizumi turned away, teeth gritting as he forced out a cough. "I, uh. Make me my tea, dumbass."

"You felt?" Oikawa pressed, stepping forward towards Iwa-chan. "The tea is going down the sink if you don't answer."

"I felt like you were annoying. Now please. Tea."

Oikawa poured the water into a cup, adding some leaves and stirring. "I don't think so."

"I felt like I've cared a lot about you since we were little, okay? Is that good?" Iwaizumi's cheeks were flushed lightly now, his head turning away.

"You're saying you've always been in love with me~" Oikawa sang, passing the cup over into Iwa-chan's hands and leading him towards the couch.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi set his tea on the table and fell backwards onto the cushions, quietly speaking as he spread out, "But you shouldn't need me to tell you that." 

Oikawa set his coffee down on the table too, leaning down to give Iwa-chan a quick kiss. Just as his lips were about to slide against Iwa's, a hand slipped up between them, pushing his face away lightly. "I'm sick."

"That's great. I'm Oikawa." Oikawa moved in for another kiss, reaching down to pull Iwaizumi's wrist out of the way when Iwa turned away. 

"Seriously. I don't want to get you sick."

Oikawa's lower lip slid out into a pout, eyebrows furrowing. He shifted his knee onto the couch, swinging the other leg over to straddle Iwaizumi. "Please."

"No."

"Pleeeease."

" _No_."

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi shake underneath him as a cough climbed its way through his chest. "I don't care if you're sick."

Iwa-chan snorted, twisting slightly to see the clock beside them.

"You should get going. It's really late now."

Oikawa waved a hand between them dismissively, tilting his head back, "Market sales can wait for a day. I have an Iwa-chan to tend to."

Iwa-chan sighed, blinking for a longer time than necessary before staring up at Oikawa. "There's no convincing you out of that, is there."

"Nope~"

Iwaizumi sat up to level himself with Oikawa, facing him properly. He reached forward, cupping Oikawa's cheeks in his warm palms. "You're so cold." 

Oikawa shook his head, tipping his head forward to nuzzle into the touch. "No. You're just really warm from being sick." He reached over for the coffee table, all long limbs as his fingers closed around the handle of the tea mug. He pulled it over between them, raising the tea to Iwa-chan's lips and tilting the cup. "Drink."

"I'm not a baby," Iwa-chan grumbled, voice low and gruff, but Oikawa could see the way the corners of his lips tilted up when he drank from the cup.

Oikawa pulled it away, stretching out to set the cup back down on the table. He righted himself in Iwa's lap, whose hands went right back to Oikawa's cheeks, warm thumbs stroking over soft skin. There was some tea on his lips, and some along the path above his lip, and Oikawa couldn't resist. He dipped down quickly, lips pressing onto Iwa-chan's in a soft kiss, tongue flickering down to trace the line of his lower lip. Oikawa felt a low hum rise from the back of Iwa-chan's throat, felt another smile press into his own. And then Iwaizumi jerked back.

"Hey,  _hey_. I said no kissing. I'm sick."

Oikawa shrugged, tongue sticking out as he shot an innocent smile towards Iwa-chan. "Too late now, isn't it?" He leaned back in for another kiss, hands reaching out to rest on his chest just as he pulled away again.

"No."

"Come  _on_. If there were any germs you could have passed to me, it literally has already happened. We share a bed and breathing space and I already kissed you. Please."

Oikawa could see Iwaizumi cracking, his resistance falling to the ground in pieces. "I just-"

" _Pleeeeaaaaase_ ,  _Iwa-chan_."

"I don't want you to get-"

" _PLEASE_."

Iwa sighed, head tipping back as he squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm going to hell."

Oikawa grinned, smile  _glowing_ in triumph as his fingers curled around the fabric of Iwa's t-shirt. He pulled him close, eyes fluttering closed as their lips slotted together, breathing heavily through his nose. Oikawa leaned forward into the kiss, lips moving in patterns as he traced light circles onto Iwa's chest. Iwaizumi's fingers charted the skin of Oikawa's cheeks, one hand slipping up to card through feather-soft hair. Oikawa nipped at Iwa's lower lip, allowing for a gentle slide of tongues and heavy breaths past lips. They could feel their chests start to tighten, breaking away slightly to breathe. Oikawa rested his forehead against Iwa-chan's, pulling in air to smell him. Just smell Iwa-chan, the dizzying hurricane of the smell of raindrops and cigarette smoke and warm clothes and it was  _good_ , he just smelled  _good_. Any guilt that Oikawa had been harboring about cutting work evaporated, a soft smile playing on his lips as his fingers flitted up to trace the skin of Iwa's neck.

"Hey," Oikawa heard Iwa-chan say softly, voice rough and low. He hummed out a response, a hand pulling away from the other's neck to grip the fingers that Iwa-chan had on his cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi sat up a little more, pulling Oikawa along in his lap. He pressed a quick kiss to his nose, Oikawa's fingers curling into Iwa's from their place on top.

"For... y'know... Taking care of me."

Oikawa pulled away slightly, both of their eyes opening as he grinned. His smile spread, eyes pulling up with the curve of his lips. "Just doing my job, Iwa-chan~"

Iwaizumi chuckled, a hand slipping from Oikawa's hair to grapple onto his hip. He pulled Oikawa back in to press another kiss to his lips, arm slowly slipping around to bring him into a hold.

"I love you a lot, you know," Iwa breathed between kisses, lips slowly trailing away from Oikawa's to kiss a line along his jaw.

"I know. And I love you." Oikawa squeezed Iwa's hand, fingers coming up to grip Iwaizumi's hair.

"But," he began, tilting his head to the side to brush his lips against Iwa-chan's ear, "If I get sick, you'll have to take care of me too."

Iwaizumi snorted, playing with Oikawa's fingers, "Okay. I can do that."

Oikawa gave a small smile, pressing his nose to Iwa-chan's cheek.

"But just for the record, if I do get sick... It was totally worth it."


End file.
